


Questions

by StarStorm21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: You have questions for Papyrus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fic? More like an excuse for a headcanon dump.

You try to hold in your curiosity. After all curiosity had only gotten you into bad situations before, but the more you thought about it the more you couldn’t keep it down. Besides how bad could asking one question be?

You find Papyrus in the living room watching a rerun of Metteton’s show. You climb up on the couch next to him and look at the TV not quite sure how to start. When the show cut to commercial you finally open your mouth and ask if you could ask Papyrus a question.

“OF COURSE YOU CAN TINY HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS KNOWLEDGEABLE ABOUT MANY THINGS.”

You try to think of how to ask but eventually you decide to just say it. You know he knows about your ability to save and reset now so that’s easy to start out with. You tell him that nearly every monster that you had fought had killed you at least once, except for him. Every time your HP got dangerously low he’d stop the fight and take you to his shed and wait for you to heal up. This in it of itself wasn’t strange knowing how Papyrus was but seeing how even Toriel accidently killed you once it was a little strange. You just wanted to know how Papyrus managed to do it. How he always knew when to stop the fight at the right moment?

Papyrus’s face seemed to soften, something you’ve just accepted skeletons could do despite being all bone.

“HUMAN, I’M GOING TO TELL YOU A SECRET OK?”

You’re confused by Papyrus’s words, he doesn’t seem to be the kind of person to keep secrets but you nod showing you won’t tell anyone. Papyrus seemed happy with that and pulled you closer.

“YOU SEE HUMAN, SKELETONS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY STRONG MONSTERS. I DON’T REALLY KNOW HOW STRONG SINCE SANS AND I ARE THE ONLY SKELETONS I KNOW BUT THERE ARE STORIES OF HOW DURING THE WAR SKELETONS FOUGHT ALONG SIDE BOSS MONSTERS WITH NEAR EQUAL STRENGTH. AS YOU KNOW I AM VERY STRONG, MUCH LIKE THOSE SKELETONS IN THE STORIES, BUT SANS… SANS ISN’T SO STRONG. YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS 1 HP RIGHT? WELL IT WASN’T MUCH HIGHER WHEN WE WERE KIDS. GROWING UP I HAD TO BE VERY CAREFUL AROUND SANS. BEING SUCH A STRONG MONSTER ALWAYS AROUND SOMEONE WITH SUCH LOW HP MENT IT WAS VERY EASY TO SERIOUSLY HURT HIM EVEN BY ACCIDENT. THAT’S WHY I’M SO GOOD AT HOLDING BACK AND CONTROLLING MY ATTACKS I CAN’T AFFORD TO MAKE EVEN A SINGLE MISTAKE.”

You think about what Papyrus said. You have a new question now but you think this one might be less innocent. Unfortunately before you can decide not to ask Papyrus seems to notice your thinking about something.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER HUMAN? DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

You sigh; you never could keep things like that from Papyrus. You wonder how someone could be so observant and clueless at the same time. You eventually ask your question.

“OH,” Papyrus seems to falter a bit at what you asked but continues before you can take it back, “YES THERE IS A REASON SANS HAS SUCH LOW HP. YOU SEE TWINS ARE VERY RARE FOR MONSTERS DUE TO HOW MONSTER BABIES ARE MADE. EVEN IF TWO BABIES FORM IN THE WOMB ONE IS ALWAYS WEAKER AND USUALLY DIES A FEW DAYS LATER BECAUSE THE STRONGER ONE TAKES ALL THE ENERGY FROM THE MOM. THAT’S WHY IT WAS SO AMAZING THAT SANS SURVIVED LONG ENOUGH TO DEVELOP A SOUL AND BE BORN.”

You’re a bit stunned at the revelation that Sans and Papyrus are twins. You were pretty sure that Sans was older and you voice this out loud.

“YES, SANS IS OLDER THAN ME BUT ONLY BY ABOUT 15 MINUTES. THE DOCTORS HAD TO TAKE HIM OUT FIRST TO STABILIZE HIS SOUL BEFORE HE GOT TOO WEEK TO LIVE. THE THING IS THAT EVEN WITH EVERYTHING THE DOCTORS COULD DO FOR HIM HE STILL DIDN’T HAVE MUCH HP. ACTUALLY THAT’S THE REASON HE HAS SUCH LOW STATS OVER ALL.”

Several more questions come into your head at that but you decide this is not the time or place for many of those. Eventually you decide on one that might make the atmosphere less bleak. You want to know, if Papyrus was holding back when attacking you, how strong he really is.

“OH I’M NOT REALLY SURE ACTUALLY. IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I’VE USED MY FULL STRENGTH BUT UM… WENT I FURST FOUGHT UNDYNE TO SHOW HER I WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD I OVERESTIMATED HOW STRONG SHE WAS AND… UM… TOOK OUT A THIRD OF HER HP IN ONE HIT.”

You stare at Papyrus for a long time before bursting into laughter and nearly falling over. You actually would have fallen over if Papyrus hadn’t caught you.

“HUMAN ARE YOU OK?”

You shake your head and pull him into a tight hug. How could you have ever thought that someone so kind and complex was no different than a character from a video game?

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people kind of accept that Sans is older but I always had the headcanon that there was a problem with his birth that resulted in his low stats and their mother’s death. Finally found a way to make both sort of true. Also I don't think people give Papyrus enough credit with how strong he is. He always holds back so that you can never die to him. Make you kind of wonder what it'd be like if he didn't hold back.


End file.
